Things I'll Never Say
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: As part of their Cahill training, they have to spend a month locked in a room with another Cahill to insure unity between the branches.  Disaster just waiting to happen.
1. Not What We Signed Up For

**A/N: Those cliché fanfics about certain characters getting locked in a room together have inspired me to write my own, but with a slight twist. Hopefull no one has made it part fo their Cahill training yet, and if someone has than I didn't know.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ian Kabra: Why am I here?**

**Me: Because I need someone to do the disclaimer.**

**Ian: Why does it always have to be me?**

**Me:...True. Cole! Get in here!**

**Cole enters.**

**Cole: What?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer. Please.**

**Cole: *Rolls eyes* FallingforWerewolves, hey, nice name there. I am quite charming, after all. Anyway, FallingforWerewolves doesn't own anything.**

**Me: *turns to Ian* Feel better?**

**Ian: Yes, I do. **

* * *

><p>Ian Kabra was pacing the room. It seemed to mock him with its furnishings and the fact that he had to share it. Why did he and Natalie agree to this? Other than the fact that it was required of course.<p>

Spending a month locked in a room with another Cahill to ensure trust among all the branches was the most ridiculous idea Ian had ever heard. Just to make everything worse was that the Cahills had been handpicked for special reasons. He had the feeling he'd probably get stuck with Daniel or even that Dolt, Hamilton.

Ian heard the sound of the door opening and looked up to see his roommate for the next month.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

><p>Natalie was fuming. Of all the nerve of those Madrigals!<p>

She was now searching the room for anything she could use as a weapon.

"What'cha doing, Nat?" asked the annoying git known as Daniel Cahill asked from his position on one of the multiple couches.

She turned on him with an annoyed look. "Looking for something to kill you with, what else?"

Dan shook his head and stared back at the ceiling, chuckling. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you give me reason to!"

"And what reason would that be, Natalie Cobra?"

"You exist!"

This is going to be a long month.

* * *

><p>Not even five seconds and they were already arguing.<p>

"You're such an idiot!" Sinead yelled.

"Better than being a smart mouth!" Hamilton shouted right back.

She slapped him before settling down in the only recliner and turning it away from him. He threw his hands up in exasperation and began power walking, because Holts don't pace back and forth like certain Lucians he could mention. After building up enough frustration, he punched a hole in the wall.

Sinead made no sarcastic comment on it, surprisingly. She probably knew that he was going to do that.

"This is going to be the worst month of my life," Hamilton muttered to himself.

She heard him though, and said "I can make it even worse."

Note to self: Try to avoid getting on Sinead's bad side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is an introduction to the story. The chapters are each going to be a day of the month and a bit longer. Sorry to offend those who hate the cliché stuff, but if you hate it then why did you click on this?**

**Congrats to those who know who Cole (the disclaimer guy) was and where he's from.**

**Please review! I'll love you forever if you do!**

**...**

**Well, not exactly, but you get the point.**


	2. Don't You Feel the Rush?

**A/N: Yay! People like it! So, this chapter is a bit longer than the last one and a bit harder to write. Dan on a sugar high was hard to get exactly right and I still don't think I achieved perfection on that part. Natalie may seem a bit OOC towards the end, but she's putting up an act of sorts. Mainly because she knows her brother won't help with it in any way. Also, it made me sick to write the nice thing about Evan. *shudders* I seriously hate the guy. I'm pretty sure he's a Vesper. But enough of my blabbing, on with the story.**

**Oh, and Cole from my last disclaimer is from Wolves of Mercy Falls (Shiver, Linger and Forever).**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Let's see, who should I torture now?**

**Derek: Please don't pick on me.**

**Me: Well, since you asked so nicely...**

**Derek: *sees the look on my face and growls***

**Me: Calm down, Wolf Boy.**

**Derek: Don't call me that.**

**Me: Only if you do the disclaimer.**

**Derek: *mutters curses I'd rather not repeat* Fine. This obviously insane person doesn't own anything you read about here. And thankfully not me.**

**Me: Thanks Wolf Boy.**

* * *

><p>Amy Cahill had known the second that Fiske mentioned this was part of their training that she was going to be stuck with Ian.<p>

Trust was what this month of suffering was trying to build and the Kabras and the Cahills had never trusted each other. After the little episode in Korea, the walls of distrust had been built even higher between Amy and Ian. No one knew exactly why and both were determined to keep it that way.

Amy was half sitting on the couch reading a book while Ian was still pacing back and forth. What did he think he was going to accomplish from that, anyway?

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it helps me to relieve stress or something," Ian snapped.

Amy blushed when she realized she had voiced her thoughts aloud. Ian continued pacing before plopping down on the couch opposite of her. She figured that she was probably expected to start a friendly conversation, but was in no mood to. One, she was really into her book. Two, every time she looked at him bad memories from the clue hunt come back. Three, she still felt a small attraction to him, which she had to snuff out. She had a boyfriend; Evan, who was nice, cute and who hadn't tried to kill her on multiple occasions.

Unlike the attractive snake across the room who was staring at her.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Natalie, Dan had brought some sugar with him.<p>

Swallowing the whole box of Nerds in one big gulp, he got prepared for the sugar rush. Natalie was trying to fix her hair when she caught sight of Dan in the mirror.

"You can't be serious," she muttered darkly to herself. Man, did she wish she had her dart gun on her. But wait! She did have something.

Rushing into her bedroom, or a room with a bed that she was staying in since it wasn't at all like her real bedroom, she rooted through her purse, her dainty hands finally finding the sleeping pills. She had used them sometimes when slumber just wouldn't take her and she needed her beauty sleep.

She crushed the pill with the pathetic thing they called a lamp and brushed the tiny morsels into the palm of her hand and strutted out of the room to find the wreckage Dan had made in a matter of seconds.

The little devil was jumping up and down on one of the couches, the other tipped on its side. The recliner was slowing down from its spinning of earlier and there mirror was smudged with his grubby fingertips. Oh, he was going to pay for that.

Opening the freezer that she had been keeping Dan away from, she got the ice cream out and spooned some into a bowl, sprinkling the crushed pill over it. Luckily, it was vanilla.

Natalie held the bowl at arm's length and called out to Dan, "Here have some ice cream, you little monster."

Dan gave her his I'm-extremely-hyper smile while saying "That'll only make me more hyper! Did you know that ninjas are pro at video games? I don't get why Pikachu says his name over and over again. Did you know that is thirty nine is thirteen times three? And if you add the first three powers of three? I figured that out in five seconds! Amy had no idea how I did it! Why are you giving me ice cream? I don't even like vanilla..."

And on it went... until Natalie stomped over and stuck a spoonful into his mouth, making him shut up. He ate some and then spit out the spoon, jumping up and down again.

"See? Told you I'd only get more hyper! Vanilla is such a stupid ice cream flavour! Next time, get something with chocolate. I had this dream that I was a chocolate ninja. It was awesome! I had all sorts of major skillage, but I tasted good too. And then..."

Dan collapsed onto the sofa, completely unconscious. Natalie smiled to herself and got the room back to its proper order. Before she did her nails, she went through the maniac's stuff and removed every trace of sugar he had. Afterwards, she settled on the now upright couch and started filling her nails.

She had always hated sugar.

* * *

><p>Sinead had her ear buds in and had her music on much more loudly than she normally would have. Hamilton had taken after his dad a bit in the loud volume setting. And, you guessed it, she was ignoring him. Again.<p>

She started to doze, but snapped awake when she felt her ear buds fall down onto her chest.

Hamilton was crouched in front of her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Would you please stop ignoring me?" he asked.

Sinead shook her head. "It's more fun than talking with you."

"I'm not as stupid as you think."

"Oh, so we're having this fight again?"

They had argued over this about twenty minutes ago.

"Well, you're so convinced that because I'm a Tomas, I can't even get close to matching you in grades."

"Well, I'm sixteen and I finished college. Top that 'brain boy'."

Soon they were both standing and yelling at each other, yet again.

"Dan was right; all of this branch stereotyping is because one person holds onto old beliefs of stupidity."

"Dan Cahill doesn't have half a brain! Besides, your parents are no better!"

"So now we're dragging family into this?"

"You started it!"

Many minutes of immature arguing later, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They turned to find Amy leaning up against the door frame, looking slightly shocked. There had been a lot of cursing on both their parts.

"D-dinners ready," she said before rushing away.

The dragon and the bear glared at each other before stomping down the hall. Well, Sinead stomped; Hamilton sounded like he was trying to put holes in the floor. They took seats at opposite ends of the table and looked at no one.

Dan broke the awkward silence by saying to Hamilton "You may fight with her all the time, but at least she hasn't drugged you."

Natalie threw her hands up in exasperation. "Why else would I give you ice cream after you had a supreme overdose of sugar? Honestly, Daniel, I thought you knew me better than that."

Amy shook her head. "Can't say I blame you there, Natalie. Feel lucky that you haven't seen him down three huge bags of Skittles."

Natalie shuddered at the thought.

* * *

><p>Fiske Cahill and William McIntyre were watching from the control room. Fiske was glad that Amy, Dan and even Natalie, to his immense surprise, were trying to ease the tension between Hamilton and Sinead. He appreciated it; even though they would go right back to fighting when no one was around.<p>

Fiske sighed. Amy and Ian hadn't said anything more than necessary to each other; Natalie had drugged Dan (which Fiske didn't hold anything against because that kid needed to be kept down); and Hamilton and Sinead blow up at each other every five seconds.

_Easy as pie._

And one thing everyone should know: Fiske can't bake a pie.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now! I'll try and update as much as possible, but I've got some other stories on the go and there's the soul sucking institute they call school. And honestly, I highly doubt that Fiske can bake a pie.<strong>

**Please review because... you can. ;)**


	3. I Won't Apologize for Who I Am

**A/N: It makes me so happy to see all these reviews! So, here's the next chapter and the characters are a little moody in this one. I hope you still find moments funny, and it still pains me to write nice things about Evan.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm going to pick someone who isn't a werewolf this time. Let's see... Percy.**

**Percy: What?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Uh...**

**Annabeth: Just do it Seaweed Brain!**

**Percy: Okay! FallingforWerewolves doesn't own the 39 Clues, Frosted Flakes, homework or West Virginia.**

**Me: I never said anything about West Virginia.**

**Percy: You still don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Fiske held his head in his hands. Mr. McIntyre was shaking his head slowly, looking at the monitors.<p>

"I do believe," he commented to Fiske, "that children these days would call this an 'epic fail'," making quotation symbols with his fingers.

"I think you're right," Fiske replied. But it wasn't his fault that he was supposed to give them any schoolwork and letters. Those were the cause of this mess!

* * *

><p>The morning had started out peacefully enough, not counting Hamilton and Sinead of course who came in yelling at each other, yet again.<p>

Dan spooned some more Frosted Flakes into his mouth before asking, "Do you two ever stop fighting?"

"Yeah," Amy said, agreeing with her dweeb of a brother for once. "You guys do have to sleep."

Sinead shrugged as she sat beside Amy. "We fight with each other in our sleep."

Ian raised an eyebrow with a slightly amused and slightly terrified look on his face. "You're not serious."

"Oh, we're serious," Hamilton commented, starting and finishing his bowl of cereal in minutes.

"That can't be good for your complexion," Natalie muttered, poking at the alien substance they called cereal.

_Thump!_

They turned to see a mail bag, which had just been slid down the mail chute.

Dan ran over first and opened it. He groaned.

"What is it, Daniel?" Ian asked.

Dan pulled out a textbook. "Homework." Then he held up an envelope. "And letters, which are welcome."

"Yes!" Sinead exclaimed. She rushed over to the bag and rummaged through it, looking for something challenging. "Finally, something to do!"

"Figures," Hamilton muttered.

Sinead's head snapped up. "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Hamilton answered with an innocent look on his face.

Amy had now joined Sinead and was picking out what she knew she needed and whatever letters were addressed to her. She found one from Evan and practically squealed with joy.

Dan caught the look on her face. "Let me guess; Evan, right?"

Amy nodded, already opening the envelope.

"Will the madness never end?" Dan shouted dramatically.

"Shut up, dweeb."

"I think I'm missing something here," Ian said. "Who is this Evan fellow?"

Hamilton looked down at his empty bowl. He knew who Evan was because of the numerous emails Dan had sent complaining about him. Sinead, who had been living with the Cahills for a while, went back to looking through the textbooks. Amy was too engrossed in her letter to even notice what was happening.

Dan rolled his eyes. "He's Amy's boyfriend and the two could not be more nauseating if they tried."

"Hey!" Amy snapped before returning to the note.

Natalie looked over at her brother, slightly worried. Sure, she had never supported his crush on Amy, but she was scared of how he would take it.

Ian showed no sign of emotion; his face a mask of pure calm.

"Oh, really?" was all he said, but everyone could hear the restraint in his voice.

Well, everyone except Amy.

* * *

><p>Hamilton slammed his math book closed, glad to be done with it. Sure, he was good at math, but he seriously hated it.<p>

Sinead looked up from her current project at the sound. She was trying to build a robot, preferably one shaped like a dragon. She saw Hamilton closing an AP Calculus textbook.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He looked up at her, his blonde hair a mess. "The torture system known as homework."

"You're in advanced calculus?"

"Don't act so surprised. It hurts my rapidly dwindling ego."

Sinead was actually very surprised, but she wasn't going to let him see that. "I guess math just didn't seem like something you would do."

Hamilton pushed his book out of the way and reached for his science. "Well, I'm capable of starting a fire that burned down a mansion and wiring a bomb that blew up a museum, so that means I must not be able to do math," he said sarcastically.

But Sinead only heard one thing.

"You made the bomb go off?"

Hamilton's eyes widened and he realized what exactly he had said. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sinead cut him off.

"Don't even talk to me," she mumbled, taking all of her things and walking into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

So Hamilton's mouth and brain weren't on speaking terms today. Great. Just peachy.

* * *

><p>"So," Ian said after about an hour of silence, "what's this Evan chap like, anyway?"<p>

Amy looked up from her French to see Ian dutifully writing away in one of his notebooks.

"Well," Amy started, unsure of how to answer, "he's really smart, cute, caring, adorkable,"

"Adorkable?" Ian interrupted.

"I made that up," she answered.

"So, in short, in your books he's the complete opposite of me?" Ian asked.

Amy felt cornered. If she said yes, Ian would probably be offended. If she said no, then she might be lying to herself.

Taking her silence as an agreement, Ian continued. "I should guess he hasn't followed his mother's orders by sealing you in a cave and regretted it for the past few years, or refused to send out an official kill order when you were in Russia, or lost his mother's trust when he didn't want to help her kill you, or turned away from his murderous mother, or ever hoped that you might actually talk to him again. No, I highly doubt he's been through all that, yet he's the one who you love. Tell me, has he ever really proved himself worthy of you? I think not."

Ian had had no idea how good it felt to get that off if his chest.

Amy let the initial shock settle in before saying:

"At least he apologizes whenever he does something wrong."

Well, that hit a sore spot.

"You and I both know that I wasn't raised to apologize," Ian commented.

"Yes, I do know that," Amy said, getting really angry now. "I also know that you're cruel and heartless just like your mother."

* * *

><p>Lunch rolled around and Dan was surprised when Hamilton and Sinead came in, not saying anything.<p>

"Ah, the silence. It really is beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

"Shut up, Dan," Hamilton muttered moodily as he plopped down in a chair.

Amy and Ian came in next. Amy looked furious while Ian looked like a whipped puppy. Dan looked up at Amy.

_Were you two talking about Evan?_

_No, Dan, we were talking about hippos._

_No need to be snarky._

_Just, shut up._

_I'm not even talking._

_I don't care._

"What is wrong, with all of you?" Natalie asked, intrigued by the drama unfolding before her.

They all glared at her. She took the hint, and went back to eating. Dan, who couldn't leave well enough alone, said something stupid.

"You guys act like you're in a rerun of puberty."

* * *

><p>That leads us back to William and Fiske as they watch the six yell at each other.<p>

"Let's not give them anymore mail," Fiske said.

"Agreed," replied William McIntyre gravely.


	4. And It Hurts to Know the Truth

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's a longer chapter that may or may not make up for it. Warning: This chapter has a bit more drama than the others. Thank you to all who reviewed, favourited, subsrcibed and continue to do so! I'm so glad you guys actually like this stuff because it's fun to write. The title of the chapter comes from the song "Sinéad" by Within Temptation.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Octavian: Why am I here?**

**Me: Because I need someone to do the disclaimer. I got Percy to do it last time.**

**Octavian: Did you have to mention the Greek?**

**Me: Yes, I did. The sooner you do that disclaimer the sooner you can get out of here.**

**Ocatvian: Fine. According to the entrails of Fluffy the Black Bear, FallingforWerewolves does not, and will never own, anything you see here. Except for the plot.**

**Percy: *walks in and sees Octavian* What is he doing here?**

**Me: And that's all the time we have for the disclaimer. On with the story before these two kill each other.**

* * *

><p>Dan could not take it anymore.<p>

"That's it!" he snapped, slamming his hands down on the table dramatically. "I can understand you two moping in silence," he said to Ian and Amy, "if Natalie says anything I just block her out anyway. But you two," he turned towards Sinead and Hamilton, "haven't spoken, at all, since lunch time yesterday. What in the name Pringles is going on here?"

No response. Dan was deifnetly going to go insane.

"Dan," Amy spoke, "it's none of your business."

"I just can't stand not knowing things," Dan mumbled sitting down.

Ian, being Ian, had a slight inkling of a thought as to why Sinead and Hamilton weren't speaking at all and were pretending the other didn't exist. But he couldn't be too sure. After all, both the Ekat and the Tomas were extremely unpredictable and therefore could not be summarized well. Maybe against his better intentions, Ian decided to make sure.

"It's something to do with the clue hunt, isn't it?"

Their answer was given in perfect sync.

"Shut up, Kabra."

* * *

><p>Natalie had been surprised when Dan had announced that he couldn't take the silence, because it sure didn't seem that way to her.<p>

Today seemed to be the exact same as yesterday. Stone cold silence. She would never admit it, but she almost missed the Daniel Cahill who'd bounce off the walls and annoy her endlessly. Almost.

"I am such an idiot," Dan commented from the floor. He had a thing for just lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling. Natalie had no idea why, nor did she care.

"I've been telling you that for years, Daniel," she sighed while flipping through a magazine she had gotten the day before in the mail.

He stuck out his tongue at her, being mature and all, and rolled his eyes at the same time, resulting in the funniest face Natalie had ever seen. And against her will, she _giggled_.

Dan looked shocked. "Did you just laugh? I didn't think you were capable of doing so."

A couch cushion was sent hurtling in his direction, but he dodged it.

"What was so funny as to make Miss Viper laugh?" Dan asked.

Natalie just smirked at him. "Your face."

He rolled his eyes. "You've been telling me I have a funny looking face for years, but you've never giggled at it before."

She shrugged. "You'll never know."

"Oh really?" he asked in a knowing voice, as if he already knew why she had laughed.

"That's right," she responded superiorly.

"And what if I do this?" he asked before sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes, making and even more ridiculous face than before.

Let it be known to all that Natalie tried. She really did. But the want to let go of the high and mighty attitude for just a few seconds was too great.

And that was what led to Dan Cahill and Natalie Kabra to compete to see who could make the weirdest face.

* * *

><p>"Well," Fiske said, happy for once. "Dan and Natalie are actually getting along. I never thought I'd live to see the day." He then turned to McIntyre. "How are Amy and Ian doing?"<p>

William McIntyre shook his head. "Not too well."

* * *

><p>It seemed as if Amy and Ian had switched personalities with Sinead and Hamilton, because Ian and Amy were now the ones blowing up at each other almost all the time.<p>

"You're an idiot!" Amy yelled.

"Well, sorry that I consider myself higher on your list of important people than some random teenage boy who's done nothing extraordinary," Ian snapped back.

"Sure, you're higher on my list of important people than he is. On my list of important people to watch out for because they might stab me in the back! In fact, you're number one on that list!"

"How are we supposed to trust each other if you keep thinking that I'd kill you as soon as your back was turned?"

"I guess we don't then!"

Ian threw his hands up in exasperation, turned around and stomped away, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him. Sure it was immature of him, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He fell back on his bed and glared up at the ceiling, as if all of this were somehow it's fault.

For once, Ian let his mind wander, but it mainly dewelled on the things Amy had said to him the past few days. Unfortunately, they were the ones that hurt.

_"At least he apologizes whenever he does something wrong."_

_"On my list of important people to watch out for because they might stab me in the back! In fact, you're number one on that list!"_

_"I guess we don't then!"_

But the worse one had been the day before.

_"I also know that you're cruel and heartless just like your mother."_

* * *

><p>Hamilton didn't even bother knocking before he opened the door to Sinead's bedroom.<p>

She was just sitting on her bed, staring off into space. She had some unfinished gizmo next to her, but it looked to Hamilton as if it hadn't been touched for a while.

"Can we just talk about this?" he asked leaning against the doorframe.

"No," she sneered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," she replied.

Hamilton sighed. "If you give me an actual answer I'll give up on trying to talk to you."

Sinead stood up and, keeping her gaze locked on anything but him, ducked around him and left the room.

"You can't just leave," he said walking after her.

She turned sharply and looked at him with her arms crossed.

"Why can't I?" she snarled.

"One, we're stuck in here for a month." This earned him an eye-roll. "Two, you didn't give me an actual answer. And three, something's going on here that neither of us understand."

He had, unfortunately, hit the nail right on the head.

* * *

><p>Fiske Cahill and William McIntyre were happily shocked when everyone showed up to dinner with all of their limbs attached (in Ian and Amy's case), faces returned to normal (in Dan and Natalie's case) and a more civlized manner (in Hamilton and Sinead's case).<p>

As they watched on the monitors, they began to lose intrest. Nothing was happening, which relived them considerably. That is until they all left.

And Sinead grabbed onto Hamilton's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't have a lot of insperation for Ian and Amy, so I apologize if it sucked. I had a lot running through my head for Hamilton and Sinead (because I love them to pieces) and I wanted a bit more of Dan and Natalie in the story.<strong>

**And now, I shall go and write some more of this story and hopefully post a new chapter soon. Please do not kill me! :)**


End file.
